Sci-fi Warrior Cats (Roleplay)
Basically, a roleplay about Warrior Cats but science-fiction. Note that these cats are anthro, like the picture to the right, which is by Chipper. There are four Quadrants, and the Point of Origin in the centre. Note that each quadrant has got territory like the canon clans, but it's all artifictial (though the prey is real, although it's also scientifically generated). Even the sun and moon are simulations. However, rebellion is often talked about, especially with what things the Originals are said to do... Quadrants *'The Thunder-Quadrant' - The Thunder-Quadrant is the northeast area, in what would be the positive-positive quadrant. It mimics most of Thunderclan. *'The River-Quadrant' - The River-Quadrant is the northwest area, in what would be the negative-positive quadrant. It mimics most of Riverclan, but has a (clean) swimming-pool instead of a river. *'The Shadow-Quadrant '- The Shadow-Quadrant is the southwest area, in what would be the negative-negative quadrant. It mimics most of Shadowclan, but the sky is 'dimmed' to create more of a 'shadow-y' feel. *'The Wind-Quadrant' - The Wind-Quadrant is the southeast area, in what would be the postive-negative quadrant. It mimics most of Windclan, but there are hidden fans which constantly generate wind. *'The Point of Origin' - The Point of Origin is in the centre, and the four doors to it (one in each quadrant) are locked and require a camera to recognize the cat's face in order for them to open. The cats inside are the ones in charge, and they're called the Originals. You could think of them as both like the Dark Forest Residents and the Starclan Cats. It's said that they're doing some questioning things, despite being the 'protectors'... Changes The Warrior Code (now the Space Code) # Defend your Quadrant, even with your life. You may not have friendships with other cats from other Quadrants. # Do not hunt or trespass on another Quadrant. # Do not exploit the technology or cheat the Originals. # Elders, queens, and kittens must be fed before apprentices and soldiers. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any soldier or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kittens are eating. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to the universe for its life. # A kitten must be at least six months old to become an apprentice. # Newly appointed soldiers will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their soldier name. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having taught at least one apprentice. # The deputy will become Quadrant leader when the leader dies, retires or is sent out of the ship. # After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before the next day. # Every 'full moon', each Quadrant leader will make any important announcements about their Quadrant. This will be broadcast to every Quadrant. # The word of the Quadrant leader is to be followed, UNLESS overruled by the Point of Origin. # Occasionally, the Originals will force the Quadrants into a war, but THIS IS NOT TO BE QUESTIONED. # Only an honourable soldier who follows the Space Code shall have a chance of being chosen to become an Original. # A Quadrant may force their leader into space if they so wish, but the Point of Origin will decide if the leader will be exiled or not. Names * Kit -> Kitten * Warrior -> Soldier * Medicine Cat -> Nurse Prefixes and Suffixes added PREFIXES: * Xeno- * Plasma- * Laser- * Steel- * Metal- * Robot- * Electric- * Glass- SUFFIXES: * -atom (replaces -star) * -star (no longer a leader's suffix) * -hand * -spine * -sword * -square * -circle * -slime Weapons Every cat, once they're an apprentice, obtain either a laser gun or a burning-hot (but not quite melting) (except for the handle) sword (they choose). The lasers, through very strange technology, are slowed down enough to be slightly seen and are changed to burn body parts other than the eyes. (Nurse apprentices get no weapons) Form Name: Gender: Quadrant: Age: Role (apprentice, soldier etc.): ' '''Quote: ' '''Appearance: Personality: Likes: Dislikes: Family: Mate: ' '''Kits: ' 'Teacher: ' '''Apprentice: Friends: Enemies: Weaknesses: ''' '''Other: History: NOTE THAT YOU MUST ASK TO BE IN THE POINT OF ORIGIN! Characters Point of Origin * Xenoatom (zee-no-ah-tum) - Tuxedo (black and white) she-cat. The leader of the Originals, but not the first leader. Is a bit ignorant of the fact that the cats in the quadrants have feelings. (Player: Chipper the Crow) The Thunder-Quadrant * None so far The Shadow-Quadrant * None so far The River-Quadrant * Amberhand (am-bur-hah-nd) - Calico she-cat. A soldier. Is fairly blood-thirsty, unless she really needs to be kind. (Player: Chipper the Crow) * Electricatom (eh-leck-trick-ah-tom) - Silver tabby, she-cat. A leader. Introverted but likes battle, and reading. (Player: DewSpectrum11) The Wind-Quadrant * None so far Roleplay XENOATOM- The she-cat sat down in her white chair, putting one leg over the other. She glanced around at the other Originals. "So, care to share anything you've... noticed about this so-called 'rebellion'?" she growled at them. Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Category:Warrior Cats Category:Science Fiction Category:Sci-fi